


Tony’s Secert Spider (Edited)

by PEZWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Irondad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: Tony has always been very public about his life. But one thing no one knows, not even the avenger s is that that he has an adopted son. Also they don't know that he was kidnapped when he was 3 years old but was found 10 years later in a HYDRA fucility. Now Tony will have to share his secret son with the avenger. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker (one sided)
Kudos: 22





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of an edited version of my first Fanfic. I hope that you like it.

Tony has always been very public about his life. But one thing no one knows, not even the avenger s is that that he has an adopted son. Also they don't know that he was kidnapped when he was 3 years old but was found 10 years later in a HYDRA fucility. Now Tony will have to share his secret son with the avenger. What could go wrong?


	2. Avengers Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper have a conversation that has a surprising ending.

Tony pov

Tony had no idea about what he was supposed to do. Pepper was gone at a meeting. Ned was busy after school (he had already called him.) MJ was not available either. Peter had nowhere he could stay while he met with the rest of the Avengers.

Tony had known one day the rest of the team would have to meet Peter, but he never wanted it to be so soon. Maybe when he was eighteen when he could officially become an Avenger and no longer be the 'friendly neighborhood Spiderman'. But now he guessed it was the time. He had kept Peter from the press so far. He had Peter keep his old last name of Parker to use at school. They had even come up with a plan for a fake internship so it would not draw attention when he came to the tower every day.

But such is time and its way with things that today is probably is the day that the Avengers meet Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. He just hoped that he could keep the secret about him being spiderman a bit longer.

That was what Tony was thinking, waiting for the rest of the team to come. It had been a while since they had all been together they all were busy with their own thing. Steve and Natasha had found Bucky and had gotten him back together again. Thor and Bruce were just getting back from Asgard (it was not destroyed). Clint and Wanda went to visit Clint's wife and kids. Rhodey was off doing some military business. While Tony had been parenting Peter.

Tony was thinking about all of this when JARVIS spoke up, "Sir the others have just arrived." ( Vision was never made and JARVIS is still around).

"Thanks, JARVIS. Send them up please."

A minute later he heard the elevator ping and open. He turned and saw that all of them were standing there looking around the living room. Tony knew that no one has seen him yet so he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, Tony! How have you been?" asked Clint.

"Also what have you been doing while we were gone. Everyone was off somewhere doing something except you," Natasha questioned.

"To answer Clint first, I have been good. Actually better than I have been in a long time. I have stopped drinking as much and I am getting about five hours of sleep at night now and I have stopped spending so much time in the lab alone. "

And this was true ever since that conversation had taken a break Tony spent a lot more time with Peter and got more sleep at night. Also, he stopped drinking so much.

"And what have you been doing?" asked Steve.

"Oh you know, I have taken over part of the company so Pepper does not have so much work to do."

"Yeah well, I think we should get this meeting started. You know how Fury gets it we are not on time." Bruce added.

"The last thing we need is for him to throw a tantrum and see under that eye patch of his," Wanda spoke.

"The Witch of Scarlet is right about that! As funny as it would be to see under the patch of the eye of the man of Fury, I do not think it wise to test him at this point in time! He seemed in a rush when he called us to meet! I do believe that something has gone very askew! He was practically on his knees begging us to this meeting! " Thor's loud voice entered the conversation.

"Yeah, he did seem in a hurry when I got the call." They turned around to see who had spoken and they all saw Sam, Rhodey, and Pepper who had just come out of the elevator.

"Nice to see that everyone showed up," said Sam.

Pepper caught Tony's eye and motioned him over.

"Is Peter coming home from school or his going to someone's house?" questioned Pepper.

"I asked and all of his friends are busy after school today. Pepper I thought it over and I think it is time for them to know the truth about Peter. What if one time they need to ask me something and they see Peter sitting in the living room. We need to tell them ourselves before there is an accidental meeting. Let's tell them after the meeting, while we are on the subject of developments," Tony said.

"Okay, as long as you seem alright with it, I guess I can agree about this. Are we going to tell them that he is Spiderman?"

"No, we should wait for that development."

They followed the rest of the group to the living room couch to look at the Tv screen where Nick Fury's face was being displayed in all of its eye patch glory.

"Alright, Avengers! We have just discovered something about HYDRA. Thirteen years ago they started an experiment called the spider-human. It is where they combined the DNA of a radioactive spider with a human. The combination was apparently successful because they started training this individual over the next ten years. But unfortunately for them, they got away and are now living someplace else."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Nat.

"Well you see this person is incredibly important to HYDRA and now they are trying to get them back so they can continue their testing on this individual. Of course, since HYDRA is interested in this person I think that it is important to find them and take them into SHIELD and question them on this matter. If we can figure out why they started this investigation on this specific person, maybe we can figure out other HYDRA crimes because the answer may give us a pattern we can start to follow. "

"Do you know who this person is?" asked Steve.

"Yes we do and we want you to bring them in."

"Well who is it?" asked Sam.

"It's Spiderman. "

Tony and Pepper lot at each other in shock and worry. Just then Peter stepped out of the elevator.


	3. Who is Peter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a long explanation to give.

Peter Pov

Peter knew something was going on as soon as he arrived at the tower. More cars were parked there than usual. Also when he walked in the front doors JARVIS did not greet him. So of course, he thought that his dad (Tony) had disconnected the AI to work on it. Well to make sure that he did not reprogram it into calling Tony 'The smaller boss Stark'. Peter knew it drove him nuts when he did that, so of course, he did it all the time.

Peter stepped into the elevator listening to the gears turning with his advanced hearing. He always did this when in an elevator. He loves to hear all the separate parts moving in their own way to connect all together to make the giant metal box to move upward and downward.

Peter was thinking of a way to make the elevator move as it does in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (the one with Johnny Depp) when the doors opened up. He walked onto the carpet, dropping his backpack off in the kitchen walking into the living room area. Then he saw them. All of the Avengers plus Pepper looking at him. Peter looked up at the screen and saw Fury looking down at him with his one eye.

"Tony, who is this?" The question brought Peter's attention back to the people sitting on the couch. The one who asked the question was a small man with graying hair and glasses. Suddenly Peter realized that it was Bruce Banner, the awesome science dude.

"Oh. Well...uh that is Peter." Tony was at a loss for words.

"And why is Peter here?" asked FREAKING Captain America.

Tony looked at Peter, Pepper, and Fury (Fury knows that Peter is Tony's adopted son but not spiderman) for help. Fury sensing Tony's distress came to the rescue.

"Peter is allowed to be here. We will explain who he is as soon after we make a plan to get to Spiderman."

That got Peter's attention. How to get to Spiderman! He guessed it was his old Parker luck coming back to him.

Pepper saw the worry on Peter's face and knew what was going through his head were not happy and exciting thoughts. Pepper also knew that they could not tell the rest of the team at the moment that Spiderman was in the same room as them.

"So what is the plan?" asked Wanda.

"Well since we know that crimes around the city catch Spiderman's attention, I think we need to cause a big crime to get Spiderman's attention. When we get it we can move in and attack. We can have Wilson, Rhodes, and Stark in the air. Then we can have Clint on the lookout on walls so he can't escape that way. We need Cap, Romanoff, and Wanda on the ground. Thor can be where he is needed. Banner you only come in if things get messy, also you can be on the coms helping everyone out. We will talk later on when this is all going to take place, but for now, let us discuss the matter that is on everyone's mind right now. I do believe you are all thinking 'who the hell is this Peter and why is he here?' I think you are all thinking that right now. Now I think it is a perfect time for Stark. "

Everyone turned to look at Tony in an expected way. It reminded Tony of kids getting ready for story time.

Tony knew the sooner he explained the situation the sooner the rest of the team will come to terms with it. He looked at Pepper and grabbed her hand and squeezed in a way of comfort. He also saw that Peter was still standing in the doorway in an awkward way. He motioned for Peter to sit next to him.

Tony cleared his throat and looked at everyone in the eye before he began his story.

"Before I tell you I just want to say that I don't want to be interrupted by anyone. You can ask questions when I am done explaining. So as you know about sixteen or seventeen years ago, well maybe not Cap but I started getting bad. I was getting drunk every day, get terrible hangovers in the morning. I spent the most time as a could in the lab. I just sat down there alone for hours on end. I hardly went to bed, I just slept in the lab, hardly eating anything. I started to be horrible to my few real friends. Soon it was becoming a very unhealthy way of living and I knew I needed to get my life back together soon, otherwise, I was heading to the point of no return. So then one day I came out of the lab and met Pepper. Pepper was different than all the rest of my co-workers, she was not fawning all over me. She just went around doing her work. One day I asked her out on a date and she said yes. Soon we started going out as much as we could. Then Afghanistan happened, Pepper helped me recover. We got married a week later. We, of course, kept it from the public. Then I had the idea of getting a kid. We, of course, could not have one the natural way because of all the women I had slept with over the years, which I no longer do. So I asked Pepper if We could adopt a kid and she gave me the go ahead. So I started to look around. Then I found the perfect kid. He was only one year old. His parents did not want him and none of his family members were willing to take him in so they sent him to an orphanage. I put in a request for adoption and a few weeks later I got the go ahead and I was able to adopt a son. It made me so happy to have a family that could actually stick together and not falls apart. Pepper and I were so happy when we brought him home. You should have seen his face. He was so happy. So that is the story of Peter here. Pepper and I adopted him. He is our son."

The rest of the Avengers did not know what to say.


	4. Important Authors Note

I just wanted to let you all know I am going to take a pause on anything Marvel for a little while. Tonight Chadwick Boesman died. This is my way to honour his death.


End file.
